


魔女的条件<花好月圆>

by youngjohnny



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjohnny/pseuds/youngjohnny





	魔女的条件

尹昉站在阳台上吹风。  
现在住的这套公寓不再是两年前附中那栋修建于九十年代的建筑，再也不能看到那方小小的篮球场，只有交错纵横的立交桥和彻夜不眠的庞大都市。  
他突然有些理解那些会抽烟的人，至少胸中郁结的情绪可以通过尼古丁来发泄。  
这是中秋的最后一天了，天际线边的摩天大厦亮起“花好月圆”，夜幕间骤然绽放大朵而绚烂的烟花，这样由鳞次栉比的钢筋混凝土构建的城市是看不到月亮的，人们只好用自己的方式庆祝佳节。  
他重重地呼出一口气，转身回了房间。

尹昉在床上躺了没多久，听到隐隐约约的门铃。  
趿着拖鞋去开门，竟然是黄景瑜。  
“你怎么来了？”  
尹昉有些吃惊。  
“今天拍的太晚了，宿舍门禁我进不去。”  
黄景瑜说。  
他好像真的才从摄影棚里出来，头发用发胶定了型，脸上还带着妆，隐约透着疲态。  
尹昉给他找拖鞋，“中秋没回家吗？”  
“太远了，就三天假。”  
“先去洗澡吧。”尹昉连同穿廊风一起关在门外，“早点洗漱完早点休息。”

洗手间用玻璃单独隔了间洗浴室出来，热水蒸出来的热气在上面凝成一粒粒细密的水珠。尹昉推开门进来，把干净的新毛巾和一套均码的男士睡衣挂在衣钩上，又捡起黄景瑜换下来的衣服抱出去。  
他把衣服扔进洗衣机里，设置好定时烘干。过了半个小时衣服洗好了，尹昉把它们挂起来，又仔细熨平褶皱。  
做完这些后他躺到床上，面对着一边的落地窗，从窗帘的缝隙里隐隐绰绰透出外面的灯光。  
身边一沉，黄景瑜掀开被子躺了进来。  
“头发吹干了吗？”  
黄景瑜“嗯”了一声。  
尹昉有些困了，闭着眼翻了个身，伸出手臂在黄景瑜发间摸了摸，确认了一手干燥，又翻身睡回去。  
他感觉到黄景瑜向他靠近了一点，温热的呼吸落在颈后那片薄薄的皮肤上。  
“我这几天很累，想休息了。”  
尹昉闭着眼睛说。  
黄景瑜又靠近了一点。  
他身上的体温烧的人心慌。  
尹昉叹了口气，“床边抽屉里有套子和润滑剂，你弄快一点。”

黄景瑜从背后抱了上来，一条手臂紧紧环住他的腰，另一只手从腰后伸下去把裤子往下褪。  
两根手指毫无预兆地带着冰凉的液体捅了进来。  
尹昉闷哼一声，黄景瑜以为弄痛了他，动作放轻了许多，他倒是记得尹昉要快一点，草草地抠弄了一会那些生涩的肠肉，忙不迭用牙咬开那个小小的铝塑包装。  
尹昉听到他在背后嘟哝了一句，“有点紧。”然后整个人就伏了上来。  
粗硬的性器一寸寸往里推，尹昉疼得皱眉，死死抓住枕头，黄景瑜也没好到哪儿去，掐着他的腰停了下来，“你也好紧。”  
尹昉从脸烧到了脖子，后穴一阵缩紧，夹得黄景瑜头皮发麻，揉了揉撑满的肛口，干脆一个挺身就送了进去。  
太深了，尹昉有些害怕地抓住黄景瑜托着他腰腹的手臂，隔着套子都能感到体内东西的温度，烫得他身体控制不住软下去。  
黄景瑜压在他身上喘了会，按着他的手臂开始晃动。  
他早就想把尹昉摁在下面干了，尹昉欠他一个解释，但他不想听，又咽不下去，于是发泄在这场情事里，动作根本算不上温情，一下比一下撞得狠，加上之前扩张并没有做到位，对尹昉简直是一种折磨。  
疼痛远远盖过快感，尹昉咬着手指漏出痛苦的呻吟。他能感受压在他身上的男孩憋着一股气，抖着手抚上握在腰上青筋虬结的手臂，低哑地安抚，“景瑜，你放松一点，我就在这里，哪儿也不去……”  
不知道这话是不是真的给了背后的人安全感，黄景瑜总算是放弃了这种让两个人都不好受的做法，慢慢地开始找到适合的节奏，一点一点顶了上来。  
这样做了一会感觉就来了，尹昉身体渐渐放松了，热潮一直往下腹涌。湿热的黏膜温软地裹住入侵者，黏腻地吞吐。  
黄景瑜伸手抚上尹昉的小腹，里面动的厉害，几乎能感觉到软筋一下一下地跳动。他控制不住地低喘了几声，撑着尹昉的手臂深深浅浅地抽送。  
酸胀感一直持续，尹昉闭着眼，额头上渗出了一层薄汗。没顶几下黄景瑜又开始在肚子里不得章法地乱撞，尹昉被他弄得喘不过气，不由得咬了口撑在旁边的手臂，“又怎么了。”  
身上的动作停了下来，下面直挺挺地埋在深处。黄景瑜又试着动了动，咬着他耳朵低声说，“隔着套子没感觉。”  
他按着尹昉退了出去，尹昉听到那层薄薄的橡胶膜被剥开的声音，比刚才进入还让人面红耳赤。没了套子的阻隔插入感特别明显，沉甸甸往里挤，刚才那一轮过后他的身体已经彻底被打开，软肉层层叠叠裹了上来，热情地吮吸。  
这次黄景瑜进得特别深，停了一会慢慢退出来，再用力顶进深处，交合的过程被拉得很长。尹昉的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，口干舌燥，空气里到处都是属于黄景瑜年轻燥热的荷尔蒙，侵略感一下子就上来了，下面被搅得一塌糊涂。  
“一会儿……别……别弄……太深了……”  
尹昉断断续续地说，黄景瑜已经成了主导者，绵密地吻着他的脖子，又咬又啃，湿热的舌苔猫似的一点一点舔着。  
他把尹昉的衣服往上拢，露出完整线条流畅的脊背，柔韧的腰线，往下弯出一个漂亮的窝，两片肩胛骨随着他的抽送不停地耸动，像是蝴蝶颤抖的羽翼。  
他被这景象勾得着迷，俯下身咬了上去。尹昉整个人都软了下去，他伸出手托住他的身体，在胸口摸到一手汗。  
黄景瑜抽送的力度越来越大，尹昉急促地瘫在枕头上喘息，腰酸的要命，后面感觉快要撑不住了。黄景瑜不停地在他身上留印子，腰上被咬了好几口，他那对虎牙又尖又利，戳在皮肤上酥酥麻麻地疼。  
哪天得带这属狗的小子去把牙拔了。  
尹昉神志不清地想。  
黄景瑜按着他的肚子，原本平坦的小腹被操出性器的形状。他为这个认知感到兴奋，用力揉了揉，肠道便像温泉水一样股股颤动，又绵又软地绞紧了他。  
“老师，你把腿再分开一点……”  
黄景瑜潮湿的呼吸像那天山里的雾气，鼻音介乎男人的成熟和少年的稚气，下身难以餍足地在后穴里挺送，暧昧的水声带出新一轮情潮。尹昉不知道下面已经泥泞成什么样，他快要跪不住了，要命的电流在四肢百骸流窜，折腾得他手足无措。  
那里已经操成了艳红色，入口艰难地吞吃着滚烫的性器。黄景瑜用手抵住，拇指轻柔地在上面打圈。尹昉被他按得骨头都酥了，喉咙里滚出甜腻的叫声。  
他又含住尹昉柔软发红的耳垂，亲吻耳后那片轻薄如翼的皮肤，仿佛轻轻一咬就会滚出圆润的血珠。他舍不得，只好用舌头轻轻地舔，又用同样的方式对待那片线条优美的脖颈，身下干得越发起劲，每次都没入最深处捣弄。  
尹昉被他弄得受不了，反手摸进他柔软的发间，却又没了力气，反倒像鼓励性地安抚。男孩发热的胸膛贴在后背，下身紧密地贴合在一起，没完没了地进进出出。  
尹昉抓着床单的手指节发白，紧绷着射了出来。  
高潮的时候内里紧缩着箍紧，黄景瑜咬着牙才忍住没射出来，握着尹昉细韧的腰肢继续挺弄。  
“景瑜……你快一点好不好，不要了……”  
尹昉嗓音喑哑，喊到后面都带有一丝哭腔了，枕头一片被生理泪水和汗水洇湿的痕迹，不应期他的身体更加湿软，紧韧度更加激起了征服欲。  
黄景瑜依依不舍地又顶了百十来下，挺胯把自己送到最深处，尹昉摸着自己小腹鼓出来的形状，性器在里面跳动，微凉的精液一股一股灌进高热的肠道。  
结果还是弄得很深，量又多，涨得难受。  
黄景瑜压在身上低喘，汗水顺着肌肉线条流进颈窝，紧紧地抱着他。  
他的老师好小，这样就能轻轻松松整个揽进怀里。  
“老师。”黄景瑜抱着他，头埋进尹昉的颈窝，两颗心脏隔着皮肉一起跳动，“你跟我在一起好不好，我已经长大了。”  
“我知道……你以前是骗我的，为了让我安心读书。可是你明明也是喜欢我的……”  
“我不明白，就算是以前、现在，你跟我上了床，我也好像从来没有得到过你，你都不看我……我们明明靠的那么近，可我却离你那么远……”  
他双手拢着，把尹昉抱得更紧。  
“老师，你不要推开我，好不好，老师……”  
尹昉的心跟着那些话一起抽动。  
肩膀湿淋淋的一片，不知道是泪还是汗。  
他闭上眼，屈起手轻轻抚摸这个大孩子的头。  
“快睡吧景瑜。”


End file.
